Great Galactic War
Introduction The great galactic war (or Tenth Crusade for the kingdom of Jerusalem and the Christian population) is one of the greatest wars that have occurred in the Milky Way, provoking the creation of a united front that its sudden creation, collapse months after his creation. Pre-War During the pre-war the Roman Empire had plans to conquer Mars and leave the Communists very weak. So under the pretext of a crusade the Roman Empire and the Kingdom of Jerusalem were preparing for a war. On the japanese side the UKP had ideological problems with Mars and also had plans to collapse their government The Tenth Crusade declared With the leader of the church Eduardo de Luca as the new Pope, decimated the Tenth Crusade and so the Roman Empire and the Kingdom of Jerusalem declare war on the UMSR, later Sironian Autocracy and Teoria declared war against Rome and Jerusalem. First attacks: The UMSR begins the attack by launching 119 "small" nuclear bombs against the territory of Iberia and Israel, killing thousands of people and leaving the area unfit for inhalation and the beginning of a nuclear winter. Battle of Mars: The Roman Empire makes a counterattack invading Mars and Earth at the same time, the Classis I will take care of the Earth and the Classis II of Mars. Creation of the UHIN During the war the Sironian Autocracy decided to gather "all" the human nations under one flag but only the members of the Gliese pact united under that flag creating the UHIN and the war was in "Stand By" during a period of time. The Great Galactic War Covert Operations: The SOS begins to do covert operations against the UHIN as: the assassinations of political leaders, disruption of supply lines, and theft of vital information. Rapid assaults and exploration: For the preparations for the Great Attack, the Roman empire pretended small aslates to the lines of submissions of the UHIN to debierate them a bit and explore the area for the Great Attack. Cyberattacks of the UKP: The ISKA intelligence agency makes cyber attacks against UHIN where its objective is to destroy the UHIN systems. Declaration of war by the Orion Shield: The Orion Shield officially declared war on the UHIN. Began the attacks launching their first lightning strikes against Mars. Shortly thereafter SOS makes an assault on the territories of the former UNSC, capturing several ships of the former UNSC and glassing several planets. The Great Attack: The Roman Empire makes the Great Attack towards the Dyson sphere to weaken enegetically and economically, the Classis I and II make attacks from far away using the holes of attack by attacking several target distancing systems. Collapse of the UHIN: The creation of the UHIN was very fast as its collapse, for reasons totally disconcerted UHIN collapse from nothing. The Treaty of the Milky Way After the collapse of the UHIN the winning side meet to decide the division of the territories of the old UHIN, the treaty says: After the collapse of the UIHN the nations that participated in the Great Galactic War (GGW) which are the Roman Empire, Orion Shield (Swords of Sanghelios) and United Kato Planets have decided what to do with the former territories of the extinct UIHN and these are the terms In the territories of the former UNSC: The UKP keeps the 3/4 of the old army and the planets close to the UKP and the Sol system. The OS (SoS) stays with Meridian, Harvest, Reach, Conrad's Point, Ursa IV, Laika III, and Oban. The Roman Empire it stays with the remaining planets and several UNSC and Forerunner technologies that will be divided equally by the UKP On Earth The western part of the Russian territory will be given to Russia. The remaining territory will be divided into several satellite nations such as: The Commonwealth of Poland-Lithuania, the republic of the Caucasus and the Republic of Finland. UKP stays with the southern US. OS (SoS) stays with Africa except in the north The Roman Empire keeps parts of Italy and the east coast of the US With the free northwest zone, another staelite nation is created The kingdom of Jerusalem stays with Egypt Sironian territory The Sironian territory is divided into three parts.